Just Sometimes
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: The end of the war and there is someone waiting to make amends. . but will they get the chance to explain before they die?


Dislcaimer:

I own nothing. I have just borrowed J.K Rowlings wonderful characters for a little while and will give them back in a little while.

A/N:

This is my first fan fic. All reviews welcome but try to be nice please lol

He is coming now. I can feel Him coming up the steps. His fury and murderous intentions quickly climbing the stairs the closer He gets. I wish He would stop and listen to me for just a moment. But I have wronged Him in the worst way. I took away His hero, His mentor and His grandfather figure.

I need to make Him listen to me. I need Him to understand that I did it because I was commanded to. That dear old fool commanded me to do it. Made me take an Unbreakable Vow. If He just stopped and thought about it He would see the truth. Did He really think that The Headmaster would beg me for his life. Did He really think that I would take his life without thought or care.

His magic is so strong now that any foe He crosses paths with is just thrown to the side. I can feel their fear as they move away from Him. In fact His friends...I should say allies because He has no friends anymore... are moving away from Him too. They see the murderous rage in His eyes as He climbs to the tower to find me.

Then someone steps in front of Him. Not a very smart move Lucius. He doesn't even speak a word. But Malfoy's body is raised into the air. He asks what the Death Eater wants before He disposes of him. The sneer on Malfoy's face only aggravates Him but He listens for a moment. Oh if only He would give me the same mercy.

Malfoy asks to be the one to kill the traitor. He is taken back by this comment. What traitor I hear Him ask. The traitor that you thought was in your midst that was in ours. The traitor who distracted the Dark Lord with his thoughts that you might be able to kill him, Potter. He shakes His head saying there was no such traitor. Malfoy merely smirks and says Oh yes there is and he is waiting for you at the top of the tower.

I almost cry with thankfulness to Malfoy. He is actually helping me without him knowing it. Again He shakes His head. No..No he is a traitor to us. He killed Dumbledore. Again the Malfoy smirk arises. Yes he did but it was at Dumbledore's insistence. He was dying from retrieving the Horcrux that was Slytherin's ring. He made the traitor promise to kill him when the moment was right to ensure he cemented his place with our Lord. He knew that he could help you greater from that vantage point.

He throws Malfoy against the wall now and digs His wand into his throat. No Dumbledore would never do that, He says. Oh but he would Potter. I have seen the memories. He is not a traitor to you but to us. After he killed Dumbledore he took my place as Commander of the Dark and Confidante of the Dark Lord. I never forgave him so I did everything in my power to prove him a liar and traitor. And I found the proof in his Pensieve but I was to late to tell the Dark Lord about it. And now he is dead and I must avenge him.

Again He shakes His head. This is a trick. This is you trying to save him. Malfoy answers in a angry voice. No it isn't I want him dead. I want to watch that son of a bitch die because even leaving him alive with his self hatred and loathing is too good for him. Malfoy looks at Him then and asks Him with a smirk on his face. Didn't you ever wonder how you found all the Horcruxs? A look of dawning comes over His face and I can hardly contain my smile. Maybe I am not to be damned after all. Oh yes Potter he had the Dark Lord's confidence and he used it well. He discovered all the hiding places. He used his considerable Legilimency skills to plant knowledge in your mind. Not even you can keep up your defenses up all the time.

There is horror and defeat on His face and He lets Malfoy drop. I am afraid then because He has turned His back on a very dangerous man. And just as I suspect Malfoy attacks. But I shouldn't have worried. He does not even turn around. But from His wand a red light pores forth and wraps itself around the Death Eater. Malfoy stops where he is and then all that was alive in him is brought to a halt.

I do not dare to hope that He believes Malfoy. But some of the rage for me has been lost. I still believe He means to kill me. But if it is with some semblance of the truth in His heart then I can go with a free soul.

As the door is thrown back, I watch Him come towards me. I am kneeling on the floor and I have my wand offered up to Him.

What is this Snape? He asks. Am I suppose to believe that as Commander of the Dark you are waiting here for me ready to face your execution. He does not know that I know what transpired with Malfoy on the stairs. Am I suppose to believe that you will let me kill you here and now without you trying to defend yourself. I can see that He is trying not to believe Malfoy's words but is starting to see what is the truth.

I can not bring myself to even sneer or be cruel now because He has lost too much because of me. His parents, His mentor, His friends and now His innocence. No Harry I don't expect you to believe it but it is why I am here. I swore that when the battle was over I would come back to this place and wait for you. I deserve to die and I can not change that. I would rather die by your hand then await trial and rot in Azkaban.

My words have shaken Him. I can see the questions burning in His eyes. I will carry out your wishes if you answer one thing for me. I nod my head knowing what question is coming.

Did Dumbledore command you to kill him so that you could assure your place?

Yes I say as I nod. He was dying from retrieving the ring Horcrux. He knew that he would not make it to the final battle. And he saw this as his last way to help you. I could get information that I had not been privy to before as the Dark Lord was still suspicious of me. I did not want to do it. I did not want to do it... I am ashamed of myself as the tears start to fall.

I think it is because I have lost my composure. I think that it is because after 7 years I have shown myself as human that He stops. He raises His hand and I fear for a moment that He is going to kill me anyway but then I see His wand is not pointed at me.

Then I see Malfoy's body fly into the room. He looks at me and then utters words that I would not have thought possible.

I believe you. But no one else will. And they will demand your head as a national symbol. But I believe you and I think to you that is all that matters.

I look at Him and realize that He has grown up. He is a man now and can see how the world works. I am at a loss as to what He wants to do.

We will take Malfoy back to your private labs at the Manor. I know you have the potion we need as I am sure that it was used in many attempted attacks. Malfoy will become you, I will kill him and I will take you away to where it is safe. I do this because of Dumbledore. He trusted you with his life and death and I will keep you alive because of him.

My head drops. I can not let Him see the anguish in my eyes. I was ready to die. I only wanted Him to know the truth before I died so the hate and murder in Him would not turn Him into another Dark Lord. Now I must live with myself. Malfoy was wrong. This living is worse then death.

He looks at me with a knowing gaze. No Snape I will not let you die. I can not. He would not want you to die. And I am ready to leave this world. I glance up at Him fearfully. No He laughs I am not going to kill myself. I mean I am done with this world of magic. I do not deserve nor want their hero worship.

I am beginning to see what He plans to do. So I tell Him. We will need to find another. And then we can leave them both here. It will look like we killed each other. I do not know what to do about our wands though. He again laughs. Well they will never find Lucius or Draco's bodies so we can let them assume the wands were taken as trophies.

I nod then realize what He has said. Draco is dead as well then. He shakes His head. Not dead but dying on the steps below us. Not by my hand though. His own father tried to kill him. He really was on our side all along but I suspect you knew that as you were the one to help him escape his father the first time. He tried to tell me that but I wouldn't listen. I am sorry now that I didn't. Maybe these last few months wouldn't have been so filled with rage and thoughts of murder. You have consumed a lot of my time with that you know. But I see a smile on His face as He says it.

I can scarcely believe that in a matter of minutes He has gone from intent on murdering me to conspiring with me to escape the wizarding world. But then I should have guessed because He was always very much like Dumbledore in that aspect. Discover the truth and forgive the lies.

Alright give me a second. He raises His wand again. Moments later Draco's body is in the room and again I am struck by His power. He takes Draco's hand in His and I take Lucius'. Then He looks at me. You will have to guide me in Apperation as I don't know the co-ordinates. I look a little afraid. But then He takes my hand and says the unthinkable. I trust you now Severus.

I close my eyes and let those words wash over me. How I have longed to hear those very words. It is a release on my soul. I nod and hold His hand tightly. He nods and suddenly we are in the potions lab that the Dark Lord set up for me at Malfoy Manor.

He looks around as I find the potion we need. He shakes His head at the shear amount of torture that must have been created in this room. I walk over to Him not knowing what to say. But He takes my gaze into His. I know that you did what you had to. I know that you also changed the potions so the victims had less suffering. I am shocked. How could He know this?

He cocks His head to the side. Ah yes Draco must have told Him. He was after all my apprentice until I sent Him to safety.

I didn't believe him about that either but again I have been humbled by honesty that I should have recognized, He says.

It is my turn to answer in the negative. Why would you believe. It's not like I gave you any indication that you should. I can not apologize for what I have done to you Harry. I can only hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I took so much from you and yet you have spared my life. I turn away as emotions that I have kept bottled up for decades threaten to erupt.

He touches my arm. Yes, Severus. You have taken much from me. But you are about to give me something that I have longed for all of my life. A normal life. One without people staring at me. Talking about me as if they know me. Nobody really knew me at all. No one but you. Well at least after our Occulmency lessons you knew me. And I can't begin to imagine that I want anyone else to know me either.

I look at Him and wonder how much damage has been done to this child. . .this man. First losing His parents. Living with the Dursley's. The numerous attacks on His life. My ever present abuse heaped on Him day after day in Potions. The lies, the deaths. I don't understand how this child... This man is still sane.

He looks at me know questioning my silence and when I explain He laughs and says maybe I'm not sane. I smile at this and tell Him we should get started. First Lucius. He is not dead as I had thought. His spell froze him in that moment and when he is awaken Malfoy stares in shock. Traitor to the end aren't you, you bastard. I nod to him. Yes but I should thank you. He looks puzzled. I force him to drink the polyjuice potion and as he becomes me he realizes his fate. To not even be able to die as himself but as me. He curses me and I watch Him become enraged.

The green light flows over Lucius and he is still again. Now we move to Draco. He looks up at us and smiles. In my room, is my legal and binding will stating that in my death all the Malfoy fortune and properties are to be transferred over to the accounts of one Ian Murphy. All the identification that is needed is in that drawer, Harry. Just use a glamour spell and go take everything. Sell the properties as I am sure that Malfoy Manor will be set for destruction.

I'm sorry Draco that I could not save you, He says. I'm sorry that you will not be buried as yourself. And I'm sorry that I did not believe you sooner. He leans down and kisses Draco on the forehead and I notice tears in both their eyes. I turn away seeing I'm intruding on a private moment.

Don't be sorry Harry. I will be you. They will worship me. I'll have what I always wanted. Your fame and glory. And this is the one thing that I can give you that no one else can. Draco laughs at this but we can both tell it is hurting him. But I will always be with you watching over you both.

Give me the potion before it's too late. As Draco drinks it tears fall from His eyes as well as mine. He looks at me and says Severus take care of Harry now. Watch over him and don't let him go down the path to the Dark any longer. It was all I could do to keep him from it before. I nod and promise him as He looks at both of us. We hold his hands until his he's changed. It isn't very long before his breath shallows and stops.

We're set to return the bodies to the tower and He goes to Draco's room to retrieve everything we will need. Then He comes down the stairs and takes my hand. Let's go and find a home for ourselves He says.

Epilogue

Two men sit on the beach near the water. One is tall, long straight black hair and black eyes. The other is a little shorter, unruly black hair and green eyes. Both are handsome and well built. Neither would have trouble attracting women but they only have eyes for each other.

No one is sure where they came from although they have accents. They have been here for a while and although they keep to themselves mostly they are quite friendly. They must pay the locals around a lot of money not to talk about them because even if you ask about them you don't get a straight answer. Seem to always remember something they have to do when someone asks revealing questions about them.

There are 2 days during the year that they come down to the pub and drink until they can not stand. Once in June and once in January. They have never explained the reasons behind these rituals but sometimes when they talk a little too loud you can here the names Albus and Draco.

They like to be informed of any European visitors that come to the Island and they pay well when they are informed. Once when they were told that a younger couple was going to be staying at the nearby resort, they went away for a month. They did not return until the couple was gone. The name might have been Weasley but then again it might not have been.

They are very happy here away from everyone. And they are very much in love. And even though the tall one is older then the other, they seem to have so much on common that age doesn't matter.

And so they live here in Paradise with hardly a worry in the world. Everyday they take walks and sometimes they visit the hospital in town. It's usually the children's ward that they visit. And sometimes after their visit the kids claim they have done magic for them. Sparkles in the air. Things floating across the room. Being tickled by the very air itself. And they say that the younger one can talk to the snakes that sometimes wander in from outside. Everyone laughs and tell the children as long as they have fun they can do whatever they want.

But sometimes. . . . Just sometimes if you catch them unaware on the beach. . . . . You can hear them talking about spells and potions and how they miss it. . . Just sometimes.


End file.
